


Didn‘t see that coming

by swifties007



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifties007/pseuds/swifties007
Summary: 黑帮设定，多cp
Relationships: America & England & France (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Bottom！America！, Canada/Female France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Top！Russia！, past！ America/England
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 黑帮设定，多cp

1.婚礼

“我来迟了，”阿尔弗雷德匆匆地跑进弗朗索瓦丝波诺弗瓦的婚礼现场，手里还拿着白色的邀请函，“我没错过什么吧，亚瑟？”

“你来得正好，”亚瑟转过身来，替他整理歪掉的领子，“他们来祝酒了。”

阿尔弗雷德刚接过侍者递来的香槟，弗朗索瓦丝和马修就手挽手走来祝酒，简单的寒暄过后，杯中的香槟被一饮而尽。阿尔弗雷德将空杯子放在托盘中，和亚瑟一起走到了一处角落：“米兰达被保出来了。说真的，你该叫安东尼奥整顿一下他的小弟了，他们最近有些过火了，都不把条子们放在眼里。这会给我们带来数不清的麻烦。”

“别在这里说……”亚瑟捂住阿尔弗雷德的嘴，阿尔弗雷德才透过余光看到了艾伦警长，他也受到了邀请，于是阿尔弗雷德识趣的闭上了嘴，“我知道了，但我能做的也很有限，麻烦你了。”

“我任你差遣。”阿尔弗雷德几乎是下意识地说出了这句话，亚瑟看着他，阿尔弗雷德甚至觉得亚瑟的眼神看起来有些悲伤，最终亚瑟只是将阿尔弗雷德胸前别着的孔雀羽毛轻轻摘了下来，塞在阿尔弗雷德的手心上。

“我觉得这比在口袋里塞方巾时尚多了。”阿尔弗雷德小声抗议，但是他还是乖乖地将羽毛放进了裤袋里，“弗朗西斯呢？我怎么还没看到他，这可是他姐姐的婚礼。”

亚瑟的眼神往左边瞟了瞟，阿尔弗雷德循着方向望去，果然看到了手舞足蹈的弗朗西斯和他的好兄弟---安东尼奥和吉尔伯特，他们看上去比结婚的新人还兴奋，笑声能一直传到亚瑟这桌。

“没意思。”阿尔弗雷德捡起了公文包，“那等下你把他们送回去，我就先走一步了。”

亚瑟并没有回复阿尔弗雷德，他的目光紧盯着弗朗西斯，阿尔弗雷德自觉有些尴尬，于是他提着公文包快速离席，决定让亚瑟一个人对付那三个醉鬼。

离酒席已经很远之后，阿尔弗雷德将那根孔雀羽毛重新戴上，向街对面的阿斯特丽德酒吧走去，这是一家为像阿尔弗雷德一样的彩虹人士开办的酒吧，亚瑟和弗朗西斯也是这里的常客，不仅如此，事实上，弗朗西斯正是这家酒吧的赞助者，他每周末总是和亚瑟在这里小酌一杯，然后彻夜不归。

阿尔弗雷德独自坐在吧台前面闷闷不乐，引起了酒保埃德尔斯坦的注意，他趁着忙活的间隙，主动找到了阿尔弗雷德：“晚上好，阿尔弗，哪阵风把你吹来了？”  
“我并不是很有心情聊天。”阿尔弗雷德坦白，“只是想偶尔放纵一下自己。”

“如你所愿。”罗德里赫埃德尔斯坦给阿尔弗雷德杯中满上一杯威士忌，“那不叨扰了。”

阿尔弗雷德并没有动眼前的杯子，而只是盯着罗德里赫，看着他像一只蝴蝶在顾客中翩翩而过，最终他的眼神定在了吧台长桌的另一头坐着的一头银发的男子身上。

“你看起来很没精神，”罗德里赫的恋人，酒吧老板伊丽莎白海德薇莉打断了阿尔弗雷德思绪，“为情所困吗？”

“已经过去了。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“我现在是在为工作苦恼。”

“好吧。”伊丽莎白摆摆手，“可是你一口都没喝，光顾着看布拉金斯基教授了。”

“布拉金斯基教授？”阿尔弗雷德扬了扬眉毛，“这名字真难念。”

“他在NYU教会计学。”伊丽莎白对着他耳语，在阿尔弗雷德再次将视线投向银发男子的同时，银发男子也在看着他，于是阿尔弗雷德索性坐到了那人身旁。

“阿尔弗雷德F琼斯。”阿尔弗雷德伸出了手，“一个挺过实习期刚转正的授薪律师，活多钱少离家远。”

布拉金斯基被这番自嘲逗笑了，他和阿尔弗雷德简单地握了握手：“伊万布拉金斯基，青年讲师，不知道什么时候能够升副教授。”

“也许当我开始独立接案之前，你已经是副教授了。”两个‘职场新人’相见恨晚，边喝酒边吐槽着单位，将近聊到深夜，直到阿尔弗雷德反应过来明天还要随亚瑟开庭，他只好提前别过，“抱歉，我得先走一步，见到你很高兴，伊万。”


	2. 课后答疑

2．课后答疑

“knock，knock，课后答疑~”伊万布拉金斯基正在和妹妹打电话，忽然听到门外传来熟悉的声音，他下意识地笑了笑，放下了电话听筒，“进来。”

NYU毕业生阿尔弗雷德关上了门，打量了一下伊万布拉金斯基教授的办公室，办公室不大，却五脏俱全，最吸引人的是靠墙的一排书橱，放满了数学教科书和学生档案，伊万还在用俄语在电话里吩咐着什么，阿尔弗雷德只好站在一旁等他。

“我可不记得有人在这个时间点预约课后答疑。”伊万终于打完了电话，站起身来，走到阿尔弗雷德身前，拍了拍他的肩膀，“也许我该提醒警卫工作更加认真一些？”

“我有学生证啊。”阿尔弗雷德朝着他晃了晃学生证，“今天我度过了很艰难的一天。”

伊万点了点头，示意他正在听，于是阿尔弗雷德继续说：“我去开庭，舌战法官和对面的代理律师，他们真是太难缠了，不过最后看着原告和他们的律师一幅吃了屎的表情，我都有点可怜他们。”

“至少你获得了阶段性胜利。”伊万笑笑，“我能问问是什么案件吗？”

“抱歉，我得为我的客户保密。”阿尔弗雷德略微踮了踮脚，在伊万耳旁悄悄说：“不过，我可以告诉你这是一场刑事案件。”

“哦？”伊万扬了扬眉毛，他看着阿尔弗雷德得意的眼神，象征性地抱了抱阿尔弗雷德，“祝贺你。”

“等下还有学生要来课后答疑吗？”阿尔弗雷德找了把板凳坐下，随手翻了张学生的试卷，“我看他们的成绩情况，似乎很需要答疑解惑。”

“你到底有什么想法？”伊万看了看表，又看了看右手在不停揉搓西装下摆的阿尔弗雷德，“我今天没事，等下办公室也不会有人来。”

“我想请你去阿斯特丽德吃晚饭。”阿尔弗雷德翘着二郎腿，双手托着下巴，用蓝色的狗狗眼看着伊万。

伊万一开始没有回应，阿尔弗雷德立马改口：“可能有点太唐突了…….”

阿尔弗雷德的嘴被伊万的吻堵上了，这位数学系教授走位神奇，绕到了阿尔弗雷德和桌子间的狭处，弯下了腰，这展开阿尔弗雷德并没有想到，但他乐于见到这个发展。

“万万没想到…….”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，露出了修长的脖颈，“你是这样的教授啊。”

“快到下班时间了。”伊万把办公室的窗帘拉上，“如果你想离开，门还开着。”

“那麻烦教授稍微加点班了。”阿尔弗雷德将西装外套一脱，坐在了办公桌上，两条腿晃荡晃荡，在桌腿上留下了皮鞋印，“我今天很累。”

“那你躺好了。”伊万关好门，把大衣往衣架上一挂，“把学生试卷都放在抽屉里。”

阿尔弗雷德白了他一眼，默默地开始收拾，伊万忽然又走来亲他，一边解他的衬衫扣子，阿尔弗雷德瘫在伊万办公桌上，像一条舒服的咸鱼，放空大脑，随着伊万的律动，跟着扑腾两下，虽然桌上垫着的玻璃让阿尔弗雷德背有些酸痛，但这比起伊万带来的欢愉不算什么。

“我看我等下送你回家休息吧。”伊万的话语让被干的失神的阿尔弗雷德恢复了清醒，“你家冰箱里还有什么菜？”

“半成品夏威夷菠萝披萨。”阿尔弗雷德侧过头，“我不怎么做饭。”

伊万有些无语：“也成吧，大律师。”

阿尔弗雷德第二天拿着卷宗去找亚瑟柯克兰的时候，已经日上三竿，亚瑟明显已经等的有些不耐烦，等阿尔弗雷德走近了些，亚瑟还是什么都没有说，只是示意他把文件放在桌上。

“对不起亚瑟，昨天发生了一些意外，耽误了一点时间。”阿尔弗雷德目光有点躲闪，亚瑟双手抱着胸，盯着阿尔弗雷德的外套看了许久，“衣服不错。”

“诶，我不是一直穿着……”阿尔弗雷德自己凑近观察了一会儿，大惊失色，他还记得这就是伊万昨天穿着的大衣，“哦，这是我买的新大衣。”他面不改色地向亚瑟撒了这个谎。

“替我向他问好。”在阿尔弗雷德离开亚瑟的办公室之前，亚瑟冷不防地甩下了这句话。


	3. 港口

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尴尬的相遇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 味音痴前任设定

3.港口

三个月后，看到阿尔弗雷德和伊万一同来到阿斯特丽德吃饭已经不再让罗德里赫惊奇，看到他们感情逐渐稳定让罗德里赫和自己的女友都松了口气----同时完成了伊万和弗朗西斯的委托，天底下没有比这个更巧合的事情了。

“最近忙疯了，”阿尔弗雷德重重地坐在吧台前的椅子上，“刚才得知，恐怕下一次的约会得推迟了，又要加班。”

“我能理解。”伊万点点头，“学校也喜欢开多余的会议。”

“你能理解真的太好了。”阿尔弗雷德将杯中的酒一饮而尽，“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

尽管和阿尔弗雷德已经认识了一段时间，但伊万还是不习惯他跳脱的思路和热爱设置悬念的心态，“7月10日，礼拜四。”

“已经三个月了。”阿尔弗雷德有些失望，“哎，你这都不记得了，不过我记得我没跟你说过这个……”

伊万脑子里闪过了那三个词语，忍不住微笑了起来，甚至打算着接下来怎么回应，不过很快阿尔弗雷德的话语浇灭了他甜蜜的幻想，“我没跟你提过亚瑟的事情。”

“谁？”

“世交，好朋友，恩人，竹马，在学生时代开始交往。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“当时我以为这是天长地久。”

“怎么了？”这不是伊万想听的，但不能说伊万对此毫无兴趣，一段学生时期的青春疼痛恋情看来对阿尔弗雷德影响很大。

“亚瑟和我都渴望成熟年长的伴侣---我不是想说我很幼稚，很遗憾，我们在生活上和工作上都非常不同，经常争执，但是在这方面渴求的却惊人的一致，不得不说是一种遗憾。”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“曾经这是段美好的时光，但终结于如今的纠结和争吵的工作单位的上下级关系。”

“如果这有困扰到你，”伊万劝说他，“你可以改换门庭，我也可以通过自己的关系为你想想办法。至于其他事情，我只能说这就是你们的本质，不适合做伴侣。”

“听到这我感觉安慰多了，”阿尔弗雷德和伊万干杯，“但我不会辞职，这不是一份很好脱离的工作，而且我欠亚瑟和弗朗西斯很多，不仅是金钱上的。”

“这就是那批货吗？”两天后，阿尔弗雷德开车来到了港口，后排载着安东尼奥和弗朗西斯，他透过望远镜观察着即将停靠的一艘帆船，“满船的蓝宝石，我嗅到了金钱的味道。”

“这是安东尼奥不远万里派人在黑漆漆的矿山挖的，”弗朗西斯观察了四周，“就在这里停车吧，但愿不要吸引到苍蝇和小强。”

在弗朗西斯和船工汇合之后，他们快速点清了货物，弗朗西斯催促码头工人赶紧装车，正当一切准备就绪即将发车的时候，几辆横行霸道的银车堵塞了码头的交通，害得货车一时间开不出去，弗朗西斯情急之下打算转移货物，但却瞅见一小队亡命之徒朝这里涌来。

“我没想到是这个展开，”阿尔弗雷德开车接上了弗朗西斯，几人跟在货车后面殿后，其他小弟为货车护卫，硬是从另外的通道逆行突围，几辆银车对着他们紧追不舍，坐在后排的弗朗西斯还听到了几声枪声。

“这群碍事的俄/罗/斯人！”

“什么来头？”阿尔弗雷德操控汽车变道-----已经不知道是第几次违反交通规则，“我不记得我们和他们结仇。”

“这是主动挑衅。”安东尼奥端起枪，探出身子对准银车，“再快点，阿尔弗雷德。”

也许因为汽车高速移动的缘故，安东尼奥的射击不是很准，他沮丧地扶着受伤的左手，爬进了车内：“车里有两人，我们三个人，不如上坡停车。”

“别忘了我们的初衷，”弗朗西斯耐心地帮安东尼奥包扎，“还有几百米就到我们的地盘了，快右转，阿尔弗雷德！”

“我已经能看到了。”阿尔弗雷德看到了前方建筑里组织的飞鸟标志，有些得意，不过立即他就听到了爱车发出了一声悲鸣，车胎漏气，多不是时候，阿尔弗雷德气的一拍方向盘，最终他只能被迫在路边停下，三人弃车一路狂奔。

“我希望前面是来接应我们的亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德跑得最前，他看到一辆停在组织地盘门口的福特，看着车牌号和亚瑟的有点像，弗朗西斯来不及阻止，就看到阿尔弗雷德拉开左车门窜了进去。

“你好。”阿尔弗雷德看着瞄准自己有太阳穴的枪口，只好慢慢地坐定，坐在驾驶座的伊万一副高深莫测的表情，看得阿尔弗雷德心中无名火起。

“原来你还有这副业。”伊万谨慎起见还是铐上了阿尔弗雷德，“看来我们还有很多没对对方坦白的事。”

“原话奉还给你。”阿尔弗雷德用脚踢了几脚脚垫表示抗议，“你每次都是这么对待约会对象的吗?”

“除非他是敌对帮派成员。”伊万专心开车，“别误会我，我没有什么奇怪的癖好。”

“这不是我想的车。”阿尔弗雷德有些泄气，“你要去哪里？送我上西天吗？”

“阿斯特丽德。”伊万语气软化了些，“往好处想，我们原定的约会并没有推迟，当然在此之后我们还要需要讨论一些工作事务。”

他们很快来到了阿斯特丽德，两人先后下车。伊万不想闹大，又或者是于心不忍，解开了阿尔弗雷德手上的束缚，说时迟那时快，阿尔弗雷德第一反应就是去口袋里摸枪，于是这对在几月前刚在酒吧认识的伴侣，现在却在酒吧门口互相用枪口指着对方。“这次栽在你手上我不得不认了，但是你要是动亚瑟和弗朗西斯的主意，我会立即开枪。”

“你的亚瑟？那个鼎鼎有名的大律师亚瑟柯克兰？”伊万说实话感到一些嫉妒，阿尔弗雷德在他面前向着与其不欢而散的男孩时期的前任表忠心，当然他会这么做，毕竟是同一帮派的人，伊万想到这个事实，“还有和他关系甚密的富商弗朗西斯，终于了解了。我建议我们还是像个文明人一样，用协商的手段来看看怎么解决这件事。”

阿尔弗雷德半信半疑地放下枪，伊万也跟着把枪放在口袋里，他伸出胳膊，勾住了阿尔弗雷德手臂，轻轻说：“为了不让酒吧老板和她的男友怀疑什么，我建议我们还是表现地和往常一样比较好。”


	4. 谈判

4.谈判

“老板，您最近厨艺见长啊。”弗朗西斯吃了一口伊丽莎白端上来的烤蜗牛，“就像家的味道。”

“我始终搞不懂你们法国人的食谱怎么能覆盖到蜗牛这种软体动物身上。”亚瑟用叉子切火腿蛋，“马修刚才提醒我要小心，不知道是怎么了。”

“他在条子那边有点渠道吧。”弗朗西斯想了下，“那之前港口的时候怎么不提醒！看来条子也有玩忽职守的时候。”

突然门口的顾客大声呼救打断了他们的谈话，伊丽莎白熟练地从围裙口袋掏出了女士手枪，玻璃被砸碎，阿尔弗雷德在门口和人扭打，然后一起摔进了室内，“亚瑟！弗兰！”阿尔弗雷德将碎玻璃渣从身上小心翼翼地放到地上，“我收到了马修的警告，说你们可能会有危险，我哪里都没找到你们，没想到你们在这里。这个人还想朝你们放冷枪。”

“这可不妙，先生们。”在亚瑟和弗朗西斯试图消化这段话的时候，伊丽莎白指了指门口向里面围来的人，“我建议你们分头离开。”

其余顾客们尖叫着四散离开，而这帮亡命之徒对这些人熟视无睹，似乎他们的目标只有亚瑟和弗朗西斯，伊丽莎白将两人推进了后厨，让他们从后门离开，而阿尔弗雷德则留下担任护卫的工作。

“他们怎么知道？”弗朗西斯在情势缓和的时候终于能够思考这个问题，“我一直以为我够隐秘。”

“可算了吧，我们都是和低调这个词汇无缘的人。”亚瑟瞥了眼门外的局势，还有趴在吧台底下的阿尔弗雷德，“弗朗西斯，数到三，我看到了四个人，我觉得可以解决掉。”

“这恐怕不是一个很好的主意。”正在他们和不速之客交火时，又有新的人闯入了酒吧，阿尔弗雷德透过反光的镜面，看到了那熟悉的身影，表情一下子凝固了。

“教授，您需要什么？”伊丽莎白故作镇定，“还是伏特加吗？”

“我还想请其他三位先生喝一杯。”伊万示意其他人离开，“很抱歉破坏了这里。”

“‘很抱歉破坏了这里？’我真佩服你的无耻。”阿尔弗雷德极其愤怒。

“你伤了。”伊万似乎根本没听阿尔弗雷德说了什么，只是自顾自地继续下去，“之前我们在港口有点冲突，还有这次的风波，我无意扩大冲突，鉴于这些，我在考虑合作进行珠宝生意，也许对原料开采我的人不能帮到更多，但是运输的安全性，我可以提出保障。”

这完全是威胁。这次连弗朗西斯都有些生气：“如果只是这点筹码，是不够的。”

“不用着急，听说科克兰先生作为英/国/人热爱足球，我正好寻得了合适的标的，不过我也需要引入合作者。”伊万甩给亚瑟一张球票，“如果你有意向的话，我们可以择日讨论。”

“从条件来看非常合理，但是邀请的方式不合规矩。”弗朗西斯做了最后的决断，他从亚瑟手中拿回球票，“在知道我们的姓名和身份的情况下，对自己的情况却遮遮掩掩，是否有些不合礼仪？”

“伊万布拉金斯基博士。”阿尔弗雷德注意到俄/国/人用意味深长的眼神和自己对视，但他完全不想搭理对方。

“那我先走一步。”伊万放下了酒杯，潇洒地离开酒吧，连大衣都没有带走。

“这衣服……”亚瑟觉得它有点眼熟，弗朗西斯催促他离开，法/国/人今天不知为何脾气很大，甚至没有去叫阿尔弗雷德，也不管阿尔弗雷德没有跟随他们一起离去。

“我们要准备歇业了，阿尔。”伊丽莎白朝着发呆的阿尔弗雷德的眼前用手晃了晃，阿尔弗雷德抱歉地朝她笑笑，“就等一会儿，我想他也许还要回来。”

说曹操曹操到，伊万就像是逛完街再绕回来一样，折回了酒吧：“你的朋友终于离开了，这下我们终于可以单独聊聊了。”

“我不是很有这个心情。”阿尔弗雷德语气很不耐烦，“你不能当做什么都没发生过一样的口气跟我讲这些，我现在有种愧疚感，如果我们没有……”阿尔弗雷德没有细说，“那就不会有这么多事情。”

“阿尔弗，你的副业不是社区工作者，而是黑色世界的一员啊。”伊万挠挠头，“虽然我得为利用你道歉，但我必须说的是，一开始我并没有意料到你会是他们的一员。如果你愿意说，我很想知道你为什么会涉足这个？”

“不好意思，现在我不敢信任你。”阿尔弗雷德摇手，“每个人都有自己的秘密，就像我今天才知道亚瑟和弗朗西斯已经一起约会很久了一样，之前我以为他礼拜六没空是因为要看球。”

“其实我也看到过。”伊万没忍住笑出声，“天哪，他们对你的保护也太到位了。”

“唯独不想听到你嘲笑我。”阿尔弗雷德把喝光的酒杯放下，“我要回去了。”

这是他们第一次没有互相告别，阿尔弗雷德和伊万并肩走到酒吧前的路口，没有人说话，但是默契地分头走了，因此阿尔弗雷德也不知道到伊万在不远处目送他离开。


	5. 《艾米丽》

5.《艾米丽》

“原谅我自作主张就将会面安排在这里。” 在现代艺术馆的电影《艾米丽》首映式会场上，由于等待过程过于漫长，伊万无聊地用钢笔在邀请函上涂鸦，直到快开始了弗朗西斯才姗姗来迟，“我一直笃信，看似最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，”弗朗西斯转过头望着络绎不绝的人流，还有永不停止的快门声，“关于您上次的提议，我考虑了一下，这是我的条件。”他将一张对折的白纸塞进了伊万手中邀请函的信封中，“机不可失，布拉金斯基先生。”

很快一开始有些喧闹的现场迅速安静了下来，当红女星弗朗索瓦丝波诺弗瓦穿着紫色长裙缓缓走来，她配合着镜头转了几个角度，随后就和其他主演站成一排。伊万注意到她的视线似乎一直在看着台下的某人，露出甜美的微笑。

“《艾米丽》大概讲述的是一个怎样的故事呢？”

“一个爵士名伶的传奇一生。”弗朗索瓦丝的英语略带些法国口音，但是迷人的烟嗓让大家觉得她这一刻仿佛就是那个纽约爵士女伶，“才华横溢的年轻女歌手，以音乐为盔甲，但还是在年纪轻轻时坠入黑暗。”

“你想对你饰演的‘艾米丽’说些什么？”

“对于艺术家来说，痛苦的体验可以迸发出最强烈的创作热情，但是，我更希望你作为一个平凡的女子度过漫长的一生。”

伊万对了下手表的指针，他们聊了足足半小时的电影，接下来主持人话锋一转，还是聊起了弗朗索瓦丝的个人生活，包括她的新婚对象——马修威廉姆斯，连《太阳报》这样的专业八卦团队都挖不着多少料的‘一般男性’：“我想现在是时候将他介绍给大家，”弗朗索瓦丝朝坐在第一排的男青年伸出了手，“向大家打个招呼吧，马特？”

马修威廉姆斯被弗朗索瓦丝拉上了台的时候还有些拘谨，伊万看到这张酷似阿尔弗雷德的脸一时表情变得僵硬，导致接下来这对夫妻俩的采访伊万一句也没听进去，直到弗朗索瓦丝和马修当众拥吻之后，伊万才猛地从复杂的思绪中清醒过来，“他们非常登对。”这是一句真心的评论。

“谢谢，”大幕拉开，灯光也变得昏暗，弗朗索瓦丝他们回到了后台，电影开始放映，弗朗西斯拍了拍伊万的肩膀，示意自己要离开，“作为编剧我已经看过无数遍了，恕我不能和您在这里看完整场电影，不过我会送你几场票的。”

“祝票房大卖，”伊万也跟着站起身，“我得回去研究下你的‘条件’。”

阿尔弗雷德在车里啃完甜甜圈，然后随手将包装扔进了车外的垃圾桶，他透过后视镜看到了边谈着生意边慢慢往车边走的弗朗西斯和伊万，有种说不出的情绪涌上心头。

“我不知道还有位客人。”阿尔弗雷德加重了‘客人’的读音，“我只能顺路送你回家，弗朗西斯。”

“这位先生正好有半天空闲，你们一起回律所也没事的吧，伊万？”弗朗西斯朝伊万挑了挑眉，试探着对方的反应。

“我问过罗德里赫先生，他可是什么都说了，”伊万看着弗朗西斯笑容渐渐消失，“‘给小阿尔找个比他年长的绅士，什么人都可以！’这可是你说的，我原封不动地复述下来，现在可算是如你所愿，你等这一天很久了吧？”

“我……”弗朗西斯一时间也不知道怎么回答，“这确实是我的主意，但是……”

“好了。”一反常态沉默的阿尔弗雷德指了指前面的一栋房子，“我在这里停车，弗朗西斯。”

弗朗西斯识趣地下车，阿尔弗雷德并没有等他走远就飞速离开，这并不是往律所的方向，而是去阿斯特丽德的方向，“如我上次所说，他们把你保护的很好。”伊万摊了摊手，“只不过显然他们并没有照顾叛逆期青少年的经验。”

“我真的成年了。”阿尔弗雷德抗议，“我知道你想说什么，你再说下去我一定会把你踹下车，这是我的车，所以听我的。”

伊丽莎白一看到他们两个，便在他们走进酒吧之前率先跑到门外截住他们：“非常抱歉，但我想你们不能进来了，尤其是你，”她看着伊万，面露不悦，“虽然收到了赔偿，但是还是流失了不少客户，这间酒吧需要‘安全’，而你们显然是不安全的要素，很抱歉。”

“我只是找个地方聊天，”阿尔弗雷德试图用狗狗眼和天真的微笑蒙混过关，但是伊丽莎白早已不吃这一套了，“我知道，罗密欧和朱丽叶，带着我的祝福离开吧。”

吃了闭门羹之后阿尔弗雷德有些哭笑不得，他真不想承认自己确实对伊万有所好感，尤其是在知道就连看似偶遇都是精心策划的相见之后。

“今晚回我家吧。”思考了许久之后阿尔弗雷德做下了决定，按照他的日程，两个小时之后他应该出现在律所和亚瑟，弗朗西斯开会，但是阿尔弗雷德决定给他们放鸽子。

伊万听到阿尔弗雷德的话，露出了一如既往的意味深长的笑容，似乎是为了证明自己的真情实意，阿尔弗雷德故意在公开场合用自己的小指握住了伊万的小指。


	6. 委托

6.委托

我不知道怎么办......”不得志的新人男演员费里西安诺话语带了些哭腔，“我看到了很有趣的剧本，里面的男主就是我本色出演，但是试镜的机会都没有。”

“别哭啊。”路德维西最听不得人哭，“告诉我制片人是谁。

“谢泼德。”费里西安诺的哭腔演变成了哽咽，肩膀随之耸动，“这混蛋.....”

“你回家好好休息，不出半个月，一切都会解决的。”路德维西紧紧地拥抱哭泣不止的意大利人，送他走出家门，待他上锁之后，在房间里四散站着的人迅速聚集起来。

“应该是那部主角是花花公子的青春电影。”阿尔弗雷德作为一个好莱坞影迷对这些如数家珍，“计划是什么？”

“你来处理。”基尔伯特很干脆的做下了决定，“阿尔弗雷德，我手下的人员任您调遣。”

“我们需要调整一下这几个镜头。”站在片场的谢泼德朝着场工大吼大叫，阿尔弗雷德提着公文包站在门口，面对着自己最敬仰的导演，安静地等待他结束当前的工作。

很快谢泼德注意到了阿尔弗雷德，他扔下工作，向阿尔弗雷德走来。阿尔弗雷德语气恭敬地表明了自己的来意：“我是被费里西安诺的朋友派来的，也就是我的委托人。他想拜托您一件事。”

“我在听。”

“让费里西安诺出演你的下一部偶像剧。”阿尔弗雷德压低了声音。

“那我能获得什么好处呢？”

“我们可以帮你摆平工会的压力，顺便，您旗下的头牌女星最近沾染了一些不良嗜好。”阿尔弗雷德表情看起来很遗憾，“可惜了。”

“你是在威胁我么？”谢泼德脸色猛然变了，他抓紧了阿尔弗雷德的衣领。

“我是律师，这不是威胁。”阿尔弗雷德摊了摊手，“听着，我只为一些特定的人工作，所以你我不熟，但是既然你有了我的联系方式，我们会尽快熟悉起来的吧，对吧，我是您的粉丝，期待你的回复。”

和阿尔弗雷德预计的差不多，第二天一早他就收到了谢泼德的来电，约他在傍晚时分洽谈事务，他睡了个回笼觉，在约定的时间准时出现在了谢泼德的私宅。

“如果您早说明自己为贝施密特工作，我们就能省去不必要的误会了。”谢泼德向他展示了养在喷水池的天鹅，“看这宝贝。”

阿尔弗雷德看了眼在水池中遨游的天鹅，若有所思。

“请原谅，我一般不提他的大名。”阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，“所以关于这份委托……”

“唯独这个不行。”谢泼德语气很激动，阿尔弗雷德不得不再次劝他，“如果贝施密特被拒绝一次，他就不会再提出邀请了。”

“费里西安诺和我们的头牌女星好上了，”谢泼德激动起来就手舞足蹈，“我花了重金培养她，她是我的掌上明珠。结果他遇到了费里西安诺就被这个油嘴滑舌的意大利人迷得神魂颠倒，还想要跳槽去弗朗西斯那里，这是我万万不能接受的！”

“听起来有点酸味啊。”阿尔弗雷德忍不住说了出来，但他飞快改口，“抱歉，我能理解你的意思，希望你能帮我报销回纽约的机票，我得立即向贝施密特汇报。”

接下来就不是自己的工作了，阿尔弗雷德很清楚，他简要和路德维希说明了谢泼德宅子的情况，买通了守卫，就可怜这个美丽的生灵了，阿尔弗雷德心里暗忖。

“我已经明白了，”路德维希点点头，忽然他又想起了什么，“明天柯克兰和波诺弗瓦就要回来了。”

“看来那个足球俱乐部的事情搞定了，”阿尔弗雷德在日历上记下了一笔，“几点的航班，我去接他们。”

“我会传真给你信息，但是他们…….。”路德维希欲言又止，“总之谢谢你的帮忙。”

“我不会打搅他们两人世界的，”阿尔弗雷德苦笑，“我没那么不懂事。”

享受了两周的‘公务旅行’，亚瑟和弗朗西斯看起来情绪非常好，他们穿着花衬衫，一幅普通游客打扮，阿尔弗雷德靠在车旁朝他们招手，亚瑟第一个发现阿尔弗雷德的身影，一路小跑来到了车前，给了阿尔弗雷德一个极快的拥抱。

“上车吧，两位。”

“小阿尔这段时间也辛苦了。”弗朗西斯拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，“不过等下还有个活要交给你，忙完这阵子你也可以出国放松一下。”

出国放松，阿尔弗雷德心里警铃大作，但他表面上还是很平静，“等下来我们详谈。”

“是菲尼克斯。”弗朗西斯一上车就开门见山，“我还在奇怪怎么我的业务会被伊万了解的一清二楚。”

“真是左右逢源啊，”阿尔弗雷德本意并不是夸奖，但弗朗西斯显然因为还在气头上，“我因为他还得和一毛不拔的斯拉夫人分享自己的利润！”

“明天是最好的机会，他会在下午出现在机场，我等下把航班信息传真给你，其他就拜托你了。”阿尔弗雷德透过玻璃的反光看到了弗朗西斯的英俊帅脸，“很多时候就是因为你没参与更多的事情，我现在才能这么信任你。”

“那真是受宠若惊。”阿尔弗雷德想办法转移话题，“不如我们还是聊聊你们在伦敦的见闻吧。”

将自己的朋友送到家之后，阿尔弗雷德终于能回到家休息一会儿，他听着电台，慢慢把车开回家。等他来到了家门之后，才发现自己早有一位访客。

那访客穿着米白色的大衣，厚厚的围巾搭在了手上，他显然在这里等了很久，阿尔弗雷德在路边停好车，朝着那人飞奔过去，落入了一个温暖的怀抱。

“突然想来看看，就也没有事先联系，不过很巧还是等到了你。”伊万在阿尔弗雷德耳旁轻声说，“前几天你在好莱坞也闹了很大的动静啊，连我都有所耳闻。”

这也是你听菲尼克斯说来的吧，阿尔弗雷德暗忖，但他很快挤出了一丝笑容：“工作而已。”

“如果你接下来没有其他的‘工作’，那我就毫不客气占用你剩下的时间了。”


End file.
